Computing resources are widely distributed throughout the telecommunications industry. Proliferation of personal electronic devices continues to increase the need for both wireless and wired network connectivity. Modern network deployment requires connectivity hardware, such as cell towers and antennas, in addition to more substantial data centers, to be located throughout a region supported by the network. Each of these locations requires an environmentally controlled enclosure to operate effectively. Further, since the equipment enclosures are typically unstaffed, reliability and longevity of cooling appliances and other HVAC (Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning) apparatus is paramount. HVAC demands of these small, specialized machine rooms are particularly specialized and intense due to the small conditioned space and significant heat generation capability of the equipment stored therein.